


House Party

by NekoAbi



Series: TVFH Fan Stories [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, It's Glorious, Its a house party, Logan has make up on, M/M, Mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Roman throws a house party after a show ends in order to do something nice for the cast and crew. He and a couple friends use it as a way to mess with their S/Os as well as have a great time.





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The View From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028414) by [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage). 



The stars had finally aligned. After months of knowing each other’s jobs and trying to find a way to work together, Roman and Julia were working a show alongside one another. They were honestly having the time of their lives, doing what they loved with one of their friends.

The piece was a fairly complex version of The 39 Steps, at least when it came to the technical aspects of the show. There were a lot of calls for the entire cast and crew to be aware of; a bunch of set pieces being flown in and out frequently to change the scenes, tons of set dressing that needed to be set in only a few seconds, and lighting and sound cues for days. Thankfully, only a small cast was needed for the show, giving Roman the ability to get on good terms with all of them. By the end, he felt he could call any one of them his friend.

It was running for a few weeks, with a ton of people helping out backstage. Once the show went up, Roman and Julia had very little time to do much other than focus on their jobs. As Roman was the Stage Manager, he had to be aware of everything going on around him and make sure everyone was safe and doing their jobs. As Head of Sound, Julia was mostly supervising the Sound Operator as they were fairly new to the role.

However, in the few hours they had outside of show time when they were able to break for some food or reset at the end of the night, the two chatted happily and came up with a plan.

It had been a gruelling show for a lot of them, especially the stage hands who were running around all over the place, and Roman wanted to do something fun for them all. The pair were sat down, eating lunch at a place just across the road from the theatre, talking about their ideas.

“I’ve got it!” Roman shouted, gaining the attention of some of the other patrons around him, “A party.”

Julia grimaced, chewing down on the end of the pencil that she was using to note down all of Roman’s ideas, “Like… what kind of party?”

“Whatever we want!”

“So,” Julia pointed the pencil towards her companion, “Is this a going out kind of party or a staying in kind of party?”

Roman thought deeply, “Well, a going out party could be more expensive overall… and a staying in party means we could do whatever we wanted…”

“But a staying in party means we need to find a place where people won’t mind, a going out party is just about finding a place to go to.”

They went back and forth for a while before deciding on asking around the cast and crew, finding out what they would want to do, if they wanted to join in at all.

By the end of the day, it had been decided – it was to be a house party.

The show closed, and everyone allowed a couple of days between the end of the Get Out and the party itself. It meant that the crew would be less exhausted and could have more fun. Roman had told everyone the party was going to be at his, Plus Ones were allowed and that it was going to start at 8 in the evening and go until everyone was gone.

Julia blearily woke up to her alarm buzzing on the bedside table on the day of the party. She sleepily reached for it and turned it off, flopping down back into the pillow as she regretted ever telling Roman she’d turn up early and help him. Eventually, she did drag herself out of bed and get dressed in something comfortable. Julia was thankful to her past self for using her sensible awake brain to pack everything she’d need to take with her to Roman’s place the night before, giving her more time to curse morning people, such as Roman.

An hour later, she was sitting on the floor in Roman’s living room, setting up some speakers while Roman sorted out the table for drinks and snacks that he’d gotten. Julia stood up after testing that all the cables were securely in place, grabbing her phone in order to test them. Thankfully, Roman had the brilliant thought to ensure the speakers were able to handle wireless connection, allowing Julia to easily find the connection and play some music on a low volume.

“You got them working!” Roman called from across the room, “Thank you, you’re a genius!”

“All I did was put the cables in the right places, it’s nothing that impressive.” Julia laughed before falling back behind the speakers in order to tidy up the cabling. She knew that if she didn’t, at least one of the attendees would point it out later that evening.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Roman was running to get it. Julia peered up, a little confused as she was told it would just be her and Roman until the party started. Both of them had been able to convince their boyfriends to attend (Julia’s needing way less incentive than Roman’s) but had also given both of them a list of tasks to do before getting there.

As she thought about this, Roman had already flung open the door and was chatting happily to a familiar voice. Julia stood up and walked over to confirm her thoughts.

“Hi Julia! How are you? Excited?” Patton asked her, his usual sunny smile plastered across his face.

Julia waved a little, “Hey Patton. I’m good, yeah, should be fun.”

Patton nodded, “Yeah! I’m just here to drop of Lo before I go and meet with Virgil and Reggie, gotta help them with all their stuff.”

Roman gave Julia a look that told her he’d planned all of this well in advance. Logan, who Julia had only now realised was there, stepped inside the house after giving his boyfriend a farewell kiss. The door was shut and Roman was all too excited at the prospect of his plan coming together.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting to do this for years!” Roman shouted, clapping his hands.

Logan sighed, already willing himself out of the situation, “What are you talking about?”

“You’ll just have to see!” Roman teased in a sing-song voice, “While you’re here, can you help me with this table?”

Logan reluctantly followed his brother and helped him out with the finer details, while Julia finished up with the cables. She sat on the couch and waited for the two of them, searching for a pre-made playlist they could use for later.

Roman plucked her phone from her hands, “We’re not using someone else’s playlist. I’ve already made the perfect one. Anyway, we need to start getting ready, we only have a few hours!”

Julia reached to snatch her phone back from Roman, “Okay, fine, lets go.”

“Wait a second,” Logan called out, stopping Roman as he turned to enter his bedroom, “I thought the party was supposed to begin at 8. It’s just past 11 in the morning.”

“Yeah, we’re already low on time.” Roman scoffed, “Perfection takes hours to achieve. Plus, I’m not just doing myself today.”

Julia could see the look of terror on Logan’s face as Roman turned and pushed open the door to his bedroom. She walked over and grabbed Logan’s arm, dragging him into the room, “You’re the one who decided to turn up. Sorry, man.”

Hours passed by as Roman and Julia focused on getting ready for the party. By the end of the first hour, Logan could understand why it would take them hours to get ready. Cheesy pop music was blasting from a smaller speaker that was placed on the dresser and both of the other people in the room with him were singing and dancing to it while they attempted to get themselves ready. He watched with some mix of admiration and disdain.

The room quickly became a mess of make up products and clothing as Roman pulled outfit after outfit from his closet, asking for their opinions on what he should wear. He insisted that he was to look “drop-dead gorgeous” and “like a snack with two Cs”, and it took him exactly two hours and twenty-six minutes to change into one of the first outfits he had pulled out, which baffled Logan. He watched as Roman changed and then immediately started to go full out with a performance of the current song that was blasting at full volume.

It was only after that Roman realised that Logan had nothing with him. He gasped and ranted about the travesty it would be if his own brother turned up to his house party looking like a teacher that had just left the school grounds on a Tuesday.

“But it’s Saturday.” Logan retorted, slightly puzzled. That earned him a blank stare from Roman and a snort from Julia.

“I’ll be back in a little while. Going to find out what Logan actually owns and then probably go and get him some new stuff. Bye!” Roman steered his older brother out of the room, leaving a giggling Julia alone.

She heard the front door close while the Towers siblings were arguing about whether or not it was really necessary. In the time they were gone, Julia changed into her two outfit choices and took a fairly long amount of time deciding which one she wanted. Just as she was about to start her makeup after setting all her things out, the front door opened once again. Within a few seconds, Roman was back in the room with a changed Logan at his side.

Now, it was the fun part. Both Roman and Julia took up their own parts of the room as they applied their makeup, still singing and messing around all the time, which meant it took even longer for them to do anything. Logan observed them both, sitting quietly on the end of the bed. Roman was clearly going for something outlandish and extravagant if the colours Logan frequently saw him go for was any indication, while Julia was doing almost the complete opposite as she applied product after product that increased the amount of black around her eyes.

Julia was the first to be finished, though she would go back a few times and reapply certain parts or blend out others. Logan was not expecting her to approach him with a brush in hand, “Um, what are you doing…?”

The woman in front of him simply smiled, “Just close your eyes. I promise I won’t do all of this.” She indicated to herself, obviously talking about the application.

Hesitantly, Logan shut his eyes and allowed her to do what she wanted. He was unused to being moved around in such a way and having products on his face, but he wouldn’t say it was entirely unpleasant.

“You can open for a bit.” Julia said, moving away from him as she snapped some product shut. Logan blinked a few times and was able to catch himself in the mirror Roman was still using. Nothing was really changed, the only thing that looked different to him was that his skin tone was smoother and looked a lot more… perfect. He couldn’t exactly find the words to describe it.

Then Roman suddenly made eye contact with him in the mirror. Logan went still, a little scared by the look in his younger brother’s eyes. From back in her corner, Logan could hear Julia’s amusement.

“Roman’s going to take care of the rest of the makeup. He has a plan and the actual colours to execute it, unlike me.”

As she was talking, Roman seemed to be preparing new and different product to the ones he had already been using. He stood from the stool and gently waved Logan over, “Please. Come and sit here, Lo. I promise it won’t be all that bad…”

Logan took a moment to consider his options, but eventually resigned himself to the fact he was just going to have to go through all of this. He still attempted to maintain his dignity, refusing to sluggishly crawl over to the stool, as much as his mind was giving the encouragement to. Just as Roman was beginning to put more products onto his face, Julia’s voice called out to him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll stop Roman if he starts going too far.”

The responding offending noise and back and forth between the two managed to get Logan to smile a little, relaxing him slightly.

It was a little after 8 when Virgil pulled up to Roman’s place. He could already hear the loud, pounding music and din of voices chatting away inside. It was definitely not a place he would choose to be, but Virgil had promised his boyfriend he’d show up. The tall emo got out of the car, along with his other two passengers. Both Reggie and Patton headed up to the door before him, allowing Virgil to trail behind a little. Patton knocked on the door and was happily chatting away with Reggie as the door opened, showing Roman.

Virgil was actually a little surprised. He’d been with Roman long enough that he thought he’d seen all that the short man had to offer, but apparently not. The shorter of the Towers was currently shining brightly, both metaphorically and literally. The red satin shirt he wore was practically clinging to his body, accenting all of the muscles in his arms the right way as well as reflecting the light all over. It was complimented by simple white trousers and some glittering gold boots that put him almost a head taller than usual. Roman’s hair was styled in a way that made it seem like he put no effort into it. His face was dotted with bits of glitter, mostly around his eyes that were covered in gold along with a small hint of red in the corners. Virgil’s last point of focus were the red lips that were moving as if Roman were talking to them all, but that was totally impossible since Virgil couldn’t hear anything right now.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him out of his daze. Virgil blushed immediately as he saw that everyone around was looking him with knowing, teasing grins. He pushed past them all and made his way inside in an effort to get away.

At the front door, Roman was absolutely giddy with joy. It was the exact reaction he’d been wanting from his boyfriend. He let the other two in, shut the door and then almost ran off to find his tall emo, vaguely telling them to just grab a drink and enjoy themselves.

Both Patton and Reggie were still very amused by Virgil’s reaction to seeing his boyfriend. They’d never seen the boy so smitten and it was positively adorable to them. Patton was standing near the drinks, looking around at everyone as Reggie had offered to grab both of them something. As the tallest person in the room, he was able to see pretty much everyone, which is why he was so surprised when he was surprised by someone talking to him.

“Hey Pat! Everything good?”

Patton physically jumped away from the voice at first before he realised it was Julia. He apologised and was about to strike up a conversation when another person nearby called for her.

“Sorry, be back in a sec!”

As she wandered off, Reggie returned and handed Patton a drink. He needed no prompting from Patton to notice his girlfriend just a little bit away from them, talking to someone. Reggie was a little taken aback by her current outfit choice, similarly to Virgil.

In all the time he’d known her, she never chose to wear things that showed off a lot of skin, and that was the most surprising part to him right now. The short black skirt and low boots left much of her pale legs entirely free, with the top edge being slightly coloured by the hot pink underside of the skirt that flashed as she walked. The low-cut shirt was tied in knots above both of her shoulders, as well as was tied in the front, making it shorter and just barely allowing it to graze the top of the skirt, allowing for slivers of skin to show. The back was also open, with crossing lines of fabric providing little cover. Once she turned a little and was talking to another person who’d joined her, he was able to notice that her makeup was more colourful than he could have expected. Her eyes were coated in a dark pink, with only small hints of black at either side and her lips were her usual black.

After waiting for a moment, Reggie left Patton – who had been watching him the whole time – and headed over to Julia. Patton wasn’t able to hear what happened as he wasn’t willing to follow his friend over there, but he did see that Reggie wrapped his arms around her waist and seemed to distract her from the conversation. It may have seemed innocent to most, but Patton was perceptive and had known Reggie for long enough to notice that he was lightly brushing his fingers against her skin.

“Awful, isn’t it?” Came an extremely familiar voice that had Patton smiling.

“Oh, it’s not that bad. It’s just how their relationship is.” Patton spoke happily, looking down to see his own boyfriend standing alongside him.

Now, it was Patton’s turn to be shocked by the view of his significant other. Logan was most comfortable in professional clothing and was not one to put himself in any uncomfortable situation, even with the most persistent begging. So, it came as a shock that Logan was firstly not wearing his usual tie with his outfit but was also following Julia’s lead of showing off some skin – though not nearly to her extreme. Logan’s dark, button up shirt was fitted perfectly, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons left undone, allowing him to look a lot more casual than he ever had before. The rest of his outfit was pretty understated and somewhat normal with black dress shoes and trousers, but it was what was on his face that had Patton almost gaping. He was clearly wearing makeup, fairly simple compared to the other two he’d been spending the day with but was absolutely stunning in its own right. Behind his glasses lay a soft coating of silvery eyeshadow, with very subtle accents of navy blue along with some extremely sharp eyeliner, while his cheeks were just tinged pink and his lips were looking just a tad darker than they usually did.

While Patton was staring, Logan had progressively gotten more and more embarrassed. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the constant attention of his boyfriend, but he had to guess it was good when Patton leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Lo, you look… really good…” Patton almost breathed, as if he was still searching for the words to say.

Logan cleared his throat awkwardly, still not used to this amount of attention, “I um, thank you, Patton. I have to admit, Roman did a… a good job.”

The rest of the party was a success, even if it did lead to many of the attendees getting a little too drunk. It was around 3 in the morning when the last straggler left Roman’s and the host practically fell onto his bed, now completely exhausted from a full night of drinking and dancing. After taking twenty minutes to convince him to get up, Roman removed his makeup and stripped down before going to settle under the covers. He cuddled up to his extremely sleepy boyfriend, who he’d had to physically contort and squish onto his short bed and realised that he was still dressed. Roman fought himself for a moment, considering if he should get Virgil out of his clothes. He knew that the emo would complain later about it and decided to at least get his jeans off of him, despite his tiredness. Eventually, Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil and fell into a dreamless sleep.

At Patton’s, both Patton and Logan had already been asleep for a couple of hours. They were the most responsible and had left a little after midnight. They’d taken their time getting ready for bed, mostly due to the fact Logan was having problems getting off the makeup that Roman had, in Logan’s own words, “plastered onto his face”. Patton had gently taken the make up off after bringing Logan into a joint bath with him, leaving them both utterly relaxed in the end. Once they’d gotten out and dried off, the two had fallen asleep peacefully in each other’s arms.

Meanwhile, Reggie was carrying a pretty drunk Julia into his place. Ever since hitting her limit, Julia had seemingly had her memory wiped and she’d forgotten that her and Reggie were actually dating. This led her to flirting intensely with him the entire night, which had her accidentally letting him know that she’d had a crush on him ever since college and she’d had this “college fantasy”. It was a little difficult to keep her from trying anything, especially now that he had her laying in his bed. He ignored her slurred propositions and offers in favour of getting her out of some clothing and cleaning off her makeup. Finally, he was able to lay down under the bedcovers beside her, pulling her against him. Reggie waited until she was sound asleep before following after her.


End file.
